Keeping up Appearances
by The Lovely Cynic
Summary: Lavi and Kanda are forced to attend a ball... as couple. It was all for the mission.... //LaviKanda.//


**Keeping up Appearances**

**Author's Notes: **Another fic originally written for the Kink Meme. But this was the DGM Kink Meme. This was also originally only posted on LJ, as well, so. But I have, like, no Lavi/Kanda on this account, so I thought I'd give it a whirl and post this, since not everyone on is on LJ. XD

---

"Remind me again why we're doing this," Kanda hissed, fidgeting uncomfortable against the folds of materials swishing against his legs. His scalp was hurting from all the ties and pins being jammed into his hair. All the tugging, pulling, brushing....

"Because, Yu-chan, we're supposed to be a wealthy, high-class, newlywed couple from Britain taking our honeymoon in France. We've been scheduled to go to this ball to keep up appearances." Lavi grinned, checking himself in the mirror. He licked his palm, attempting to smooth down some unruly, red hair. "Do I look high-class enough?"

"Like an expensive hooker," Kanda said flatly, eyes narrowing. He glanced into the mirror and groaned. "I am _not_ going out into public like this. I refuse. This is so _degrading_!" he growled through gritted teeth.

The redhead's grin widened and he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Kanda's waist and spinning them around in a quick circle. "Aww, but, Yu-chan, you look so cute!"

"I am not cute!" the raven-haired man snapped, shoving Lavi away. He looked himself over in the mirror again, his eye starting to twitch in irritation. The black ruffles around the neckline and sleeve accented the silken red fabrics that draped to the floor, flowing out around his hips—accentuated more so by the corset he was forced to wear. His hair was tied up in intricate curls on the top of his head, the occasional strand falling out and moving against his face.

So... degrading.

"Come on, Yu, we have to go. Try to act like a girl, too, will you? I can't have my wife—" Lavi added a wink at this for good measure. "—constantly snapping at me the whole night. Think... Lenalee!"

"Fuck you," Kanda snarled, whipping away from the mirror. "Let's just get this whole thing over with. Then we can focus on finding the Innocence and leave," he huffed, glaring at the door of their hotel room.

"Excellent idea," Lavi chuckled to himself, looping his arm through Kanda's and standing up straight. He tipped the brim of his top hat forward, a playful glint in that bright green eye. "Shall we be off, then, milady?"

"Shut the fuck up, Rabbit."

***

Kanda never realized how utterly exhausting balls were until he actually went to one. Apart from being forced to dance while his insides were being crushed together by the fucking corset, he also had to _speak_ to people. Over and over again, he was introduced as Lady Victoria Winchester, newlywed wife of Lord Carlisle Winchester. He despised the whole scene, but had to clench his jaw and smile sweetly for all the wrinkled old men and fat, aging women. Really, did he _look_ like a Victoria? He was Asian. He didn't remember ever seeing a _Victoria_ back in Japan....

After being there for a full two hours, Kanda finally decided that he had had enough. He was sick of waltzing and fox trotting and _especially_ didn't want to talk to anymore rich aristocrats. The evening was starting to grate on his nerves and he had to leave before he did something stupid and blew their cover.

He leaned in close to Lavi's ear and hissed into it, "I'm leaving," and turned around, walking towards the door.

He could hear the stupid Rabbit following him. Probably to try and talk him out of leaving, to stay for 'one more dance' or 'one more drink' or something like that. But _no_. He was fed up and couldn't take any more. The dress was starting to irritate him in the way it swished and he was starting to get light-headed from the lack of oxygen he could take in.

And he missed having his hair down.

So he pushed out the giant double doors that lead into the ballroom and began walking down the halls, shoes making little 'click-clicking' sounds as he walked.

"Yu, wait up!"

Kanda stopped and balled his hands into fists. His nails bit into the skin of his hands. If Lavi was going to try and get him to stay, he'd have another thing coming altogether. "What do you want?" he growled, turning his head around to glare at the redhead who was running to catch up.

"Come on, Yu, we were having fun in there, weren't we?" Lavi stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. His face provided to be such a sharp contrast to the way he was dressed. He was in all black and white, looking thoroughly chic, polished and sophisticated.

"No. No we weren't. _You_ were having fun flaunting me around the entire ballroom and I don't want to do it anymore," he huffed, scrunching his nose up and glaring off to the side.

Lavi let out a heavy sigh. He looked up to the ceiling and allowed a tiny smile to tug at the corners of his mouth. There was silence between the pair for a few moments and Kanda was ready to leave. "But you're _worth_ flaunting, Yu," the redhead said softly, eye falling back down and staring straight into the samurai's. He took a few steps forward and turned so that he was pressing Kanda against the wall.

The black-haired male looked vaguely surprised at this comment, but still altogether unhappy. "Get off me. I'm still leaving," he grumbled, attempting to shove Lavi away, but the redhead stayed firm.

"You were the prettiest person in there," he purred, an odd look in his eye. He leaned forward, breathing against Kanda's ear, breath warm, tickling, teasing....

Kanda's protests caught in his throat with his breath.

"It kind of made me want to do some pretty inappropriate things, you know?"

The samurai could _feel_ the grin in Lavi's voice. His hot breath prickling his skin, soft lips inches away from brushing against it.... It was starting to feel like a little much. Perhaps it was the lack of oxygen getting to his head or the pins irritating his scalp, but Kanda's resolve was starting to crumble.

"Get me out of this fucking corset _now_ and we have a deal," he grunted, lacing his fingers through fiery red hair.

"Deal." Lavi grinned wider, moving back and crushing his lips against the other man's. It was a fumble of lips, teeth, tongues and hands after that. Their tongues laced and lashed together while their fingers groped around blindly for zippers, buttons and corset strings.

"Oh, thank _God_," Kanda hissed as the top of the dress fell away and Lavi tugged at the knots on the flesh coloured corset. The redhead laughed lightly against his lips, tugging on the bottom one. He grappled at the crimson and black folds of the other Exorcist's dress, pushing them upwards and into his hands.

"Hold those for a second, will you?" he whispered, sinking down onto his knees and pulling the raven-haired man's undergarments down and over his shoes. "Tell me if anyone's coming."

"I will," Kanda snorted, rolling his eyes at the lame pun. In moments, Lavi had engulfed his cock in that hot, wet little mouth, fingers fluttering over what his mouth couldn't reach. His tongue was moving back and forth, rolling over the head and shaft. Little noises escaped the redhead; moans and grunts and sexy little 'mm's.

"Fuck..." the raven-haired man hissed, knuckles straining against the skin of his hand as he tightened his grip on the dress. Lavi started bobbing his head up and down the shaft, eyes screwed shut in what seemed like intense concentration. His mouth came back up to only suck on the head, the tip of his tongue poking at the slit. "Come on, Rabbit, _fuck me_ already!"

Lavi stopped suddenly a looked up into Kanda's eyes, lips still wrapped around the Japanese boy's cock. He let it go with a popping sound and grinned widely. He stood up and licked excess pre-come and saliva away from his lips. "Gladly...."

He gripped Kanda's thighs, just under his ass and hoisted him further up the wall. The samurai instinctively wrapped his legs around the redhead's hips. "Make it quick."

"Yes, ma'am," Lavi snickered to himself, shoving himself into Kanda before he could make some sort of comeback.

Kanda couldn't help but moan, throwing his head back and very nearly cracking it against the wall. Lavi's hands were pressing his hips against the wall almost painfully. He felt almost too hot, like he was burning from the inside out. The redhead kept his thrusts shallow and swift at first before slowly pulling out and thrusting back in _fast_.

"Yu..." Lavi cooed against Kanda's neck, pressing against him. He started snapping his hips faster, angling them to aim for that one spot that would send the normally stoic man into a frenzy....

"Fuck!" Kanda cried out, one hand clapping over his mouth. That was it. Lavi smirked in satisfaction, thrusting against that spot. He slammed in as hard as he could, moaning breathlessly and reaching down to stroke the neglected organ between Kanda's legs. He moved his hand, palm pressing against the head and _rubbing_.

They were both panting and trying to keep in as many noises as they could manage. "Y-Yu..." Lavi whimpered, teeth sinking into the flesh of Kanda's shoulder. The other Exorcist tilted his head to the side, biting down on one of his fingers, hips bucks and grinding until—oh, _God_—he came, jerking, against Lavi's hand.

"Yu!" Lavi cried out as Kanda's inner walls clamped down on him. He nearly yelped as he pulled out and hit his peak, seed spilling against the other man's thighs.

Kanda slumped against the wall, dress falling down over his legs again. They were both breathing heavily, legs shaking and feeling like they were going to give out any moment....

The doors suddenly flew open and a couple stumbled out, laughing. Lavi jerked up and turned towards them. Kanda squawked and fell over, causing the man and woman to look their way. The redhead paled slightly, face going completely blank.

He looked down at Kanda. Then back up at the couple. "The lady," he squeaked, pointing at Kanda on the ground. "She's passed out! I should really take her back to the room. Goodbye!"

He scooped up Kanda and hastily booked it out of the hallway.

And all the while didn't realize that they had left his undergarments tossed away to the side....


End file.
